Just the Two of Us
by DestinyZX
Summary: Sequel to A Dragon's Birthday Bash. Jose's at it again only this time he has bigger plans. It won't be an easy task as this year he's taking a special birthday girl to a night on the town. What will happen there? R&R, no flames allowed.


_Note from the Author: It's been a while since I've posted something so I might as well do it. Last year, I did a story for Shelby's birthday and she really liked it and now this year, I'm at it again. Only this time, things are gonna be different. Enjoy._

Just the Two of Us - Sequel to A Dragon's Birthday Bash

An FAF one-shot by DestinyZX

Hi there… if you are wondering well this year is a bit different because it's that time of year again. Last year, I had to prep up a surprise birthday party for my one true love, Shelby but this year is a bit different. Sure we have a birthday party but it's what happened afterwards that explains this tale. Don't worry because we aren't going all next level… this is different because this year it will be… just the two of us. Don't worry, there isn't gonna be need of that song because this is what happened.

February 21st, 2009 6:30pm

FAF Headquarters – Party Room

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Shelby**_

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

Okay, so you are wondering why it's taking place in the afternoon? Well don't worry because you'll get to find out for yourself. Last year, my friends (which are part of the Fanfic Author Fighters) and I threw a surprise party for Shelby, my one true love. We got her some good presents and some old friends dropped by to wish Shelby a happy birthday such as the gun-slinging sword-wielding half-demon son of Sparda, Dante as well as Shelby's teacher Rebecca.

"Okay Shelby, go ahead… make a wish." I said as I kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes thinking about what wish would it be.

This year however is a bit different… sure we had our surprise party that I planned and Shelby got some awesome gifts in which some of the members got for her. It's what happens afterwards that was the case. You see, I want to take Shelby to a night on the town but what happens there well… you'll get to see for yourself. Whoa… can't believe I wasted my narrating time on this. Let's move on okay.

As you know, my girlfriend and I are members of an organization devoted to bringing peace throughout the fan-fiction universe. We are known as the Author Fighters whose life goal is to bring peace to the fanfic world while defeating our foes, the Anti-Authors. I think I've said enough so let's move on. My girlfriend took her time making a wish and it was then she took a deep breath and blew out all 23 +1 candles on her birthday cake. All of us were clapping, cheering and making noise with the noisemakers as the birthday girl was smiling while shedding tears. I then looked at the leader of the FAF known as D.M and it was then I went from behind and then glomped her a bit in which she felt my warm arms around her.

"Jose… everyone… this is the best birthday party I've ever had in my life. It's better than last year's party… but not so much though. Just kidding… thank you guys, I really mean it." Shelby said as she was happy that she was enjoying her birthday.

_A few minutes later…_

Okay, everyone was cleaning up the party room after Shelby's birthday but unfortunately, things are gonna be different. Now this is where things get interesting and it's where my story **officially** begins. I was in my room all dressed up and ready for the second phase of my plan for Shelby's 23rd birthday. I had brushed my hair many times because D.M told me about the time he and Hikari went on a date and it wasn't an easy story to say… he didn't need to tell me for his hair spoke for himself… no offense dude.

"None taken Jose… continue narrating." D.M said… this is like breaking the fourth wall here but back to the story.

I was wearing a tuxerdo that was all in black which makes me look like a gentleman. Now you wonder, where's Shelby right now? Well she is in her room reading a note I left behind. She reads the note and tries to figure out what it's about.

**To my darling birthday girl:**

**You are special to me in every way… but this year is gonna be different. Wear something good my love because tonight, I'm taking you out for a night on the town. I hope you enjoy your birthday so far because this is where things get good.**

**From your loving boyfriend**

Shelby was smiling and starting to shed tears after reading it. It was then she opened her closet and tried to look for an outfit that would make my hair and my body feel like I was full of life.

((Hey, wait a second… what about that outfit he always likes seeing me wear? Here it is… seeing me wear this will make this boy love me more. This is gonna be sweet.)) Shelby thought as she didn't waste any time.

She took her time though as I was waiting in the living room watching tv hoping not to mess up my tuxedo. It was then D.M came by still eating some birthday cake as I was waiting for my love to come by.

"Hey Jose, you've done it again dude. Shelby liked this year's party a bit better than last year. Looks like this year's party games were better than last year." Said D.M as I explained why.

"I agree especially since _Street Fighter IV_ is just too awesome… seriously just too awesome." I replied as I couldn't get my mind off enjoying Street Fighter IV.

"I agree… the game is incredible and… hey Jose, look at this!" D.M said as then I looked at where D.M was looking and I saw my girlfriend in what I see her in an outfit that makes my heart flutter and beat like crazy.

Shelby came to the living room wearing a dress that I had seen in the fourth _Harry Potter_ movie, _Goblet of Fire_. She was wearing a dress that had a mix of light and dark pink and as she was coming closer to me, it was like the closer she went the more my heart would flutter but it was then she came close and gave me a soft kiss on the lips waking me up.

"Shelby… you look so gorgeous! You are so beautiful in pink my birthday girl… are you ready for our night on the town?" I said as Shelby blushed like a strawberry as the two of us cuddled but not before D.M had something to say.

"Hey… are you two gonna go or what? We still have to clean up the place." D.M replied as the both of us giggled a little and it was then the two of us were on our way.

We went off on one of the FAF's vehicles which was a flying cruiser perfect for various periods of flights whether its short or long. As I was steering the flight vehicle, Shelby wondered what I had planned… I didn't want to reveal it yet.

"Hey sweetie, what are we gonna do tonight? The night sky is so beautiful don't ya think?" Shelby said as I agreed with her.

"I agree my darling. Don't worry, what I have planned will certainly be something that the two of us will remember." I replied as we went to Central City for a night on the town.

As you know, the FAF is stationed in Central City which is basically a place where we all hang out not to mention it is a place where it was home to many battles that the FAF had against the Antis. I landed the vehicle in a rooftop parking lot and then being the gentleman I am, opened the door on Shelby's side and properly guided her out. She held me close as I took her to the elevator in which we went down a few floors to the main floor and head out of the parking lot building.

"Okay honey, our night on the town will consist of three separate activities. First, we'll be going to see a movie. Second, we'll go out to dinner and a stroll to the park. As for the third activity well… that's a surprise. So, shall we be off?" I spoke in which the both of us immediately was on the move to the movie theater.

We went inside and the two of us began wondering what movie we should see. There wasn't that many good movies but finding one that was at least something good to see would be of importance.

"Hey Shelby, want to see _Taken_? It stars Liam Neeson from _The Phantom Menace_ and many say that it's a good movie." I spoke but Shelby had a better idea.

"How about _Slumdog Millionare_ Jose… I hear that it's a very good movie." Shelby replied but I couldn't refuse so I agreed with her.

"I see… why not darling… after all, anything that you want is anything you get. Excuse me, two tickets for _Slumdog Millionare_ please." I spoke as I paid some money for us to get two tickets for the movie.

We then went to the main lobby and waited a while for the movie to start. The two of us cuddled each other close almost as if we were inseparable just like Hikari and D.M who to me are like the pupil and master of magicians. I still can't stop thinking about the time the two of them were the Dark Magicians for Halloween… good times. Anyway, after waiting for about a few minutes we went to screen six where _Slumdog Millionare_ would be playing. We both sat down and waited for the movie to start. In the meantime, I went out to buy some snacks which wasn't much but had to do. After going back to the theater, I gave Shelby a box of Gummi Bears as I had a small box of M&Ms and they were plain. The two of us looked at each other as we were going to look forward to watching the movie.

_Meanwhile… back at FAF headquarters_

D.M along with some of his friends had finished cleaning the party area and they were all completely wiped. It seemed that me prepping the party was a lot of hard work and took a toll in an unprecedented way… but I don't blame them because I wanted her day to be special.

"Wow… what a lot of work that was. Jose certainly has outdone himself and I mean that in a good way." Darth Ben said in a good fashion as he was lying on the floor exhausted.

"Hey sempai, where do you think Jose took the birthday girl tonight?" Hikari replied as D.M explained.

"Well Jose said that he was gonna take her out on a night on the town. You should have seen Shelby in that beautiful pink dress you got her Hikari… it made Jose felt like she saw a goddess." D.M said as Hikari was surprised that the dress that she got Shelby for her birthday made Jose felt like he was speechless.

"Never thought it made Jose feel so… so happy. I knew she liked it and I really meant that. What would you think of me sempai if I wore that dress." Hikari replied as D.M said it straight and true.

"You would look beautiful… beautiful like a ruby jewel. I hear that Jose has a big surprise for her. I wonder what it is." D.M said as Hikari blushed after what he said to her.

"Looks like I hear that he's planning to go through with it… I forgot what it is though." Airnaruto replied as D.M must have figured it out.

"He really is going through with this… he's gonna propose to her tonight. Ben, do you know where they will be later?" D.M said as Ben tried to figure out where they would be.

"Yeah… he is right now in the movie theater watching _Slumdog Millionare_ with the birthday girl. I think they are gonna head to the park after dinner so what do we do boss?" Darth Ben replied as D.M had a plan of their own but they knew for sure that they want to witness the defining moment.

_Two hours later…_

"Wow, that movie was so emotional and yet… so full of life. You know what? I think the movie reminds me of us together don't ya think?" Shelby said as I agreed with her but not before telling me what we'll be doing next.

"Next is where we will have dinner… I know just the restaurant. Come on honey!" I replied as I gently took her hand and followed her to the restaurant that we always like going; Dave & Buster's, a place where we go for food, entertainment and arcade games.

This year was different as we were going to enjoy some well-deserved time to ourselves not to mention some fun playing many arcade games. Not only that but I still have my big surprise up my sleeves because it was something I had to do and something that I can't avoid. The two of us went inside and we were going to enjoy some dinner and amusement. We found a table to sit and we began to chat for a bit regarding our many previous adventures. It was then one of the waiters in Dave & Busters came by with menus and we took our time deciding our orders.

"Hey Shelby, what are you ordering? Choose whatever your loving heart desired because it's all on me." I said as Shelby took her time deciding what she wanted while I took only a few minutes to decide.

Meanwhile, D.M along with some of our friends continue to watch what was up and sure it was a date but they were finally getting the idea of what was happening next.

"They are at Dave & Busters right now. Looks like Jose certainly knows how to surprise her when it comes to dating… he's a genius." D.M said as Hikari was right beside him.

"Sempai, what do you think Jose will do after this?" Hikari replied as D.M had a possible theory.

"I already know… and I think it's best we don't intervene. I'm turning in for the night… see ya in the morning." D.M said as he was walking to the hallway reaching his room still tired and beat from cleaning up.

Hikari soon followed as the two of them were looking forward to call it a night. It wasn't long before everyone was going to bed which meant that the night was gonna be between me and my one true love. Our time at Dave & Busters was a grand time indeed; whether it was talking and eating dinner or enjoying a couple games in the arcade it was a time that I thought would never end. All I thought about was Shelby who for some odd reason is the key to my happiness because without her, I would be stripped of that feeling and be nothing more than just a bitter guy.

_A few minutes later…_

After we enjoyed our dinner and a few arcade games at Dave & Busters, Shelby and I decided to take a walk in the park. We were walking through the park with the view of the night sky and the city lights by our side. I held my girlfriend close as we then sat on a park bench as we look at the night sky.

"Hey Shelby, what do you like about your birthday this year?" I spoke as I cuddled Shelby as she was by my side.

"I don't know… whether it was the party games where we pop balloons together as a team, the videogame hour in which we spent at least an hour playing video games or the gifts I've gotten from everyone… except for you. By the way, what is your gift?" Shelby replied as I knew the time was come. I then got up and got on my knees… you can pretty much figure out what happens next.

"Shelby… ever since I've met you, you have been a part of my life that binds me with what is important. The first time I met you… you were like the key to opening my heart. A heart that has been cold for a very long time because I have battled with the desire for revenge. When I met you… it was like my heart began to melt to your warmth. You and I have spent a lot of time together doing different activities whether it was having fun or saving the world from the anti-authors." I spoke in which she had something to say.

"Jose… what are you telling me?" Shelby replied as if she was worried but I knew what I was doing.

"Every day we spend makes me want to love you more and more… and your beauty surpasses anything that I've ever seen and seeing you wear that dress makes me heart flutter with happiness. There are so many other things I want to say about you but I'll sum it up in just three sentences. Shelby… I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are the most important person in my life but there's only one thing I wish for… in order for my life to be complete." I said as I took something out of my pocket in which I opened it up revealing to be a diamond ring and if ya can't figure it out… it's an engagement ring.

"Shelby Nancy Pytlak, I need you so much for you give me happiness throughout my life, so I ask you from the bottom of my heart… will you be my wife?" I spoke as I looked at her as I shedded a tear seeing that I put so much effort in doing this.

Shelby was speecheless with what I've done and we've known each other for a long time. Sure, I've done stupid stuff in my life that can get people upset but this… mostly it's because I'm in love and the only person I want in my life… is her. It was then she started crying and it was then she had something to say.

"Jose… you mean so much to me and I don't know what to say. I know we've known each other for a while but I never thought you do something like this. You are such a silly boy and yet so cute whenever I see you. You are wondering what my answer is right? Well… I'll tell you." Shelby replied as I wondered what her answer was and I was nervous knowing that if she refused, I would be broken.

It was then that I got up first and immediately then, Shelby glomped me and began kissing me all over my face. There's a unique fact involving the two of us because we are the humanized versions of Timmy and Tootie. It explains why my girlfriend wears glasses, has her hair like pigtails and she once wore braces. You can basically say that to me, she is my Tootie. After constantly kissing me all over which kind of messed up my tuxedo I bought for this day, we both got up a bit and it was then Shelby told me her answer.

"Jose… by kissing you all over my face and glomping you, my answer is yes! Jose, you have a loving wife and that person is me. Thank you so much… for everything! Oh Jose… I love you." Shelby spoke as I put the ring on her finger and then she immediately held me in my arms despite the fact that we held each other tight and our love began to flourish.

Even though I ruined a perfectly good tuxedo, I didn't care because I had the most important person in my life. We then shared a very passionate and delicate kiss on the lips as to us, it was a moment that we would never forget. Last year, I threw a surprise party for her with the help of my many friends and this year, I got her hand in marriage. Looking at her cheerful smile, I can tell that she was very happy. There is just one little problem… the wedding and the question is, when is it gonna take place? This isn't gonna be easy but for the time being, all I have is the love of my life and the sky with a night that is filled with the stars.

_Happy Birthday Shelby… you are now one year older, one year wiser. Cherish the memories that you've had and look forward to many others… especially with me._

_I dedicate this fic to Shelby who is turning 23 this year. Be sure to read and review it and also wish her a Happy Birthday. I know I will because I'll do just that. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it._


End file.
